Tales of Shaftesbury Avenue
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: A collection of song-fic one shots using only musical theatre songs, with all your favourite couples from Harry Potter. From a jealous Ginny, to a reminiscing Sirius, Bellatrix escaping, a marriage proposal and many characters who are just down-right confused. All with help from shows like Lion King, Wicked, Evita and Phantom just to name a few
1. As long as you're mine (AndromedaXTed)

**Hello you lovely people! I have had this idea for a while, just wasn't sure how to go about it.**

**Hope you enjoy. Remember, I am not JK Rowling (or Steven Swartz (if that's how you spell it...))**

**Ps: if you (somehow) like what you read, please read the note afterwards :-)**

**Musical theatre rocks!**

* * *

**As long as you're mine**

**Black Lake, Hogwarts castle, 1969**

"There you are. I thought I might find you here."

"Why?"

"Well, since you didn't turn up to patrol that you were meant to be sharing with me, with no replacement, do you blame me for being suspicious?"

Andromeda Black curled herself away from the boy standing only a few metres away from her; the same boy she had been doing so well in avoiding all day. The same boy who only yesterday had told her he loved her. The same boy who had kissed her, who had given her her first ever kiss.

"Dromeda, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I went too far, but I couldn't hold back how I feel about you any further. You drive me crazy! But after I kissed you, you just ran, and have then been avoiding me all day." The boy's voice sounded absolutely broken. "If you don't love me, I'll accept it and-"

"It's not that" Andromeda cut in, in a muffle that the naked ear probably wouldn't hear. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm not angry at you"

"Then what _is _wrong Dromeda?" The boy crouched down, trying to put an arm around her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "Just tell me"

Finally, Andromeda dared to lift her head and look directly into the broken blue eyes of Ted Tonks. Merlin, she loved this boy. Ever since they were paired together for Prefect duty at the beginning of the year, and then found themselves in a lot of classes together, they had started to become friends… and then Andromeda started to think of him as more than that.

She'd never want him to stop talking. She'd never want patrol to end. She'd suddenly want to reach out and touch that mousy mop of hair. She'd wonder what it would be like to be in his arms or to kiss him. And then, just the night before, she'd got pretty much all that at once.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me_

Andromeda felt she had touched heaven when he kissed her. It may have been a bit sudden, and awkward, but it was gentle and light and loving, and it felt like the words Ted had previously said were whirling around her head: "I love you Andromeda Black".

But heaven burned. She was a Black, one of the purest wizarding families in existence. He was a Muggle-born, pure dirt and vermin in her family's eyes. Andromeda tried to push that out of her mind, she really did. She tried to focus on this gorgeous, kind boy in front of her, kissing her; she tried kissing him back. _"Tourjours Pur, Tourjours Pur, Tourjours Pur"_.

That was why she pulled away. That was why she quickly whispered "I'm sorry" and ran away from him. That was why she ran into the Slytherin common (thanking Merlin she was the only one there), pulled the covers over her head and cried.

"I'm not angry at you," Andromeda whispered. "I'm angry at myself," At that point, the dam she had been trying so hard to cover up all day broke.

"Do you think I wanted this Ted? Do you think I **want** to be part of a family full of bloody racists? Do you think I want to have a Death Eater sister that's becoming insane and is probably going to go to Azkaban for mass murder? Do you think I want to have my other sister be so blind, she's following Lucius Malfoy like a lap-dog? **Of course I don't**, but I **am** part of that family and I'm scared. I don't want to bring you down with me!"

Andromeda was crying a lot harder now, tears streaming down her cheeks, stray brown hairs sticking them, but all the while not leaving her gaze from Ted's. His eyes were a little wider now, his face became a lot softer; and refusing to take anything else, he held her tightly and pulled her towards him. Andromeda didn't protest this time. She was too tired to run now. Ted leant in closer to her ear:

"Andromeda Black, do you love me?"

She nodded.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, _

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

Ted pulled her away from him a little bit, and loosened her grip on her shoulders just enough for her to leave if she wanted to. She didn't.

"You're not like your family though. You're kind and brave and generous and clever. Why you were sorted into Slytherin, I'll never know-"

"The hat considered me putting me in Ravenclaw actually, but I begged it to put me in Slytherin. Blacks are always Slytherin"

Ted chuckled. "You'd have been a fantastic Ravenclaw though."

"Maybe, but like I said, I am a Black. Blacks do not fall in love with Muggle borns. I'm scared Ted. I'm terrified of my family hurting you. Bellatrix will probably _kill_ you!"

"But _you_ aren't like them. And I love _you_, remember? Your family could send me as many threats as they want, but it won't change a thing. As long as you're mine, as long as you love me too, that's all that matters to me." He kissed her forehead. Andromeda's sobs died down into hiccups on his shoulder.

"It's not going to be easy though. We're going to have to keep it secret for the moment."

"I don't mind that. Besides," he said smirking "it's more fun that way don't you think?" Andromeda let out a tiny laugh. "That's my girl" Ted whispered, kissing her. He felt Andromeda finally smile against his mouth. She pulled away a little.

"Can we take it one day at a time?"

Ted nodded, bent his head, and kissed her lips once more.

_They say there's no future for us as a pair, and though I may know, I don't care_

_As long as you're mine – Wicked_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Andromeda and Ted are one of my favourite couples, and Wicked is THE musical I've been dying to see! I'm going to see it in Manchester in September - so excited!_**

**_Reviews are much appreciated,_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	2. I'll cover you (MarleneXSirius)

**Hello, here is the second instalment of my Tales from Shafesbury Avenue, which is about Sirius and Marlene this time. I like to think that Sirius had someone he loved for a little while and didn't just hop from ABC all the time...**

**I hope you enjoy it :-)**

**I own nada, neither Harry Potter, nor RENT**

* * *

**I'll cover you**

**1981**

Love was never a word that existed in Sirius Black's world. It was always in his friend's worlds. It was in James' and Lily's. It was in his cousin Andromeda's. It was never something that came to _him_ – he'd been with enough girls, but they never meant a thing to him. Not until he met Marlene McKinnon. He knew who she was of course. She was one of Lily's best friends. She hung around the Marauders all the time, and even more when Lily and James **_finally_** got together. No-one could deny that she was incredibly pretty, but Sirius never knew _how_ pretty until they joined the Order of the Phoenix. She seemed to almost transform in the few weeks between leaving Hogwarts and joining the Order; well in Sirius' eyes anyway.

"Go on Padfoot, you won't know if you don't try" said James, pushing his best friend towards her one Order meeting. So Sirius sat next to her and talked to her.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Sirius?" she laughed, "You're going to have do better than that"

So Sirius took the challenge. "This had better work Prongs" he said.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_

They got closer and closer; and the more he tried, the more he could understand what James meant when he talked about Lily. He noticed more and more of her; he could see more of her habits. The face she pulled when she was pissed off at him. The way her eyes sparkled when he "accidently" bumped into her or touched her in a meeting. The tiny laugh she'd make when Sirius was made fun of.

He couldn't deny it anymore: for the first time in Sirius Black's life, he had fallen in love. So one night, at the Longbottom's house after the Order meeting, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Please let me talk. How do you feel about me?"

Marlene went red. "I don't know. I like you I guess bu-"

"You do?" he breathed hopefully

"But I do NOT want to be just someone else added to your very long list of… I don't know… encounters. I really do like you, I might even love you, but I have known you long enough to know that you treat every girl you meet the same. Snog 'em, shag 'em, and then never see them again. I refuse for that to be me." Marlene bit her lip, "So I'm sorry, but no. I can't be with you"

She tried to push him away, but Sirius held on to her.

"That is never going to happen. I'm sorry. I never ever want to do that to you or treat you like that. You mean too much." He told her everything then. Everything he loved about her, that would probably take miles too long to write. Marlene's eyes grew wider and wider. She never thought anyone, let alone Sirius Black would be talking to her like that. When he finished, Sirius uncurled himself from her and touched her cheek. "Please, will you think about it?"

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses_

They were beginning to realise they had a traitor in the Order, and members were being targeted. Her home had been raided by Death Eaters, so Sirius let him live with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll cover you"

She burst into tears on his shoulders. Sirius then felt he couldn't hold back any longer and finally kissed her – and to his utter delight, Marlene didn't just let him, but also kissed him back.

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant; don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

They loved living together. They had fun, they messed about, they spent lazy afternoons talking and laughing about Hogwarts, all with the occasional kiss. Sirius knew he really loved her. He never really talked much to his previous girlfriends, all he did was snog them. He'd never got to know them like he knew Marlene.

Then, 4 months later, Marlene told him that she'd decided to go to France on holiday with her family for a few weeks.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Who knows? I don't know either to be honest, but it's my family, I haven't seen them in ages." She then gave him a little smirk "But I _was_ wondering if you can give me something to remember you buy?"

"What's that?" She stood up and whispered something in his ear. He reeled back and almost fell over. "A-are you sure? Do you not want to wait a bit longer?"

"Sirius, I'm sure. I want to do it because I love you." She kissed him. "I'm not scared anymore. I know you won't hurt me. Remember, I'll cover you?"

Sirius kissed her forehead. "By the way, you should have a nickname, even Lily has one now! You _are_ an official Marauder you know?"

"I am, am I?" she smirked. "And so what is my awesome new nickname?"

Sirius thought for a moment: "Angel"

That night was the night that Sirius Black can say he made love to someone for the first time – not having meaningless sex – but _making love_.

_With 1,000 sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

That was only a month ago. Three days after she left, there had been a Death Eater attack where her and her family were staying in France – none survived. Voldemort had wiped out the entire McKinnon family in one swoop.

And so it is here and now where we find Sirius Black standing at the McKinnon family gravestone. He had placed an amazing bouquet of flowers and a cardboard angel that Harry had made (with everyone's help of course). All the Marauders had agreed that Angel had been the prefect nickname for Marlene. Sirius bent down, leaned towards the gravestone and whispered:

"I'll cover you"

_I think they meant it when they said you can't believe love_

_Now I know you can rent it, and at least you were my love_

_I'll cover you – RENT_

* * *

**_That was quite hard to write. Let me know if that did any sort of justice._**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	3. I do (LunaXNeville)

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy this**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Starlight Express**

* * *

**I Do (Luna/Neville)**

Ever since she had met Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood had always admired him. She admired the way he sort of stuck out, just like her. She admired his loyalty and his bravery and his kindness – even if he couldn't see it himself. In fact, he probably couldn't. Ever since Harry had started the DA, Neville struggled, anyone could see that; he was struggling with _Expelliarmus _for Merlin's sake. Only Luna though could see the _real _determination on his face.

_I see you when you're looking lonely_

At the end of one of the DA meetings, she saw Neville walking over to the mirror where Harry, Ron and Hermione posted the enrolment list, a few pictures and clippings from the Daily Profit. One of the pictures was from the original Order of the Phoenix 15 odd years ago. She had recognised a few faces: Dumbledore, Alistair Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black. She sometimes caught Neville looking at that picture when they were meant to be practising.

"Are you ok Neville? You're looking at that picture awful hard?"

Neville jumped to see Luna smiling at him, in the dreamy way that is so typically Luna. He pointed to a young man and woman in the picture that looked strangely like him.

"Those are your parents aren't they?"

Neville nodded and told Luna the sad story about his parents being tortured into insanity and now being… vegetables in St Mungos. "They no longer remember who I am"

_You think that nobody will love you, but I do_

Ever since then, Luna made sure that she would look after Neville, encourage him, bring all those amazing qualities out; and she saw that. She saw it at the Battle of Mysteries, when they faced the woman who cursed his parents, as well as how many other Death Eaters. She saw it when Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts when Dumbledore died. She especially saw it in _that_ year though: since Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run, she and Ginny had agreed without question that Neville should lead the new DA.

"You're mad!" he said, "I can't do that, I'm no Harry!"

Ginny then went on this mini-rant about how he was being stupid, but Neville paid no attention her though and kept looking at Luna. She looked at him directly in the eye, smiled and nodded.

_I wish you could see_

_How much I've discovered_

_How much I still care_

They tried their best. They tried to find the sword for Harry, they tried to rebel against the Carrow's but then she was abducted. And she felt so alone, she felt so worried about him. She had grown to… well… like Neville. She liked being by his side, she liked helping him and talking to him (even if it was trying to convince him that Narguls exist). During that time at Shell Cottage, she therefore felt absolutely useless. She wished with all her might to go back to Hogwarts, but Bill and Fleur put their feet down. Then the time finally came when she got a message from the magic coin Hermione made when the DA started: Harry's back.

That night felt like a complete blur. She could remember spells and curses flying everywhere, people falling before her very eyes; people both she knew and didn't. She could remember students running everywhere trying to escape the chaos that was happening around them. Somewhere in that blur, she remembered Neville pulling her into a corner, out of the blue and yell at the top of his voice (pretty much) that he's mad for her… More spells, more killing curses.

And then, it went quiet for a while; before Harry was carried "dead" in Hagrid's arms. And then, she saw Neville walk forward, stand up to Voldemort, kill his snake – and then more chaos… As quickly as it started, it was over. The battle was won, Voldemort was gone.

Luna managed to find Neville sitting on the stairs, knackered, still holding the sword, with a large gash of blood on the side his face. She walked up to him, sat down and smiled at him. Neville could tell immediately what her face was saying: I do.

_I see you when you're looking lonely, a__nd I hope that everything's alright_

_You think nobody will love you, b__ut I do_

_And I'm wondering if you feel the same way, b__ut I'll never get the chance to ask_

_I guess you'll never know how I love you_

_But I do_

_I do – Starlight Express_

* * *

**_I know this was not my best work, but I hope it suffices._**

**_The song I have used for this one is NOT on the original recording of Starlight Express. It was in fact made for the most recent UK tour (that I saw with my parents in Manchester last year, and was really good by the way) by Llyodd Webber's son, and is instead of "Only He"/"Only You" between Rusty and Pearl; so if you want to listen to the whole song, YouTube it, it is there._**

**_I hope it was a good choice for Luna and Neville. I know they don't stay like that, but they are cute aren't they? ;-)_**

**_Please send in your reviews_**

**_the-kermit-kid _**


	4. As long as he needs me (BellaVoldemort)

**Here we go again. Big thanks to A Trail of Whispers for all the awesome reviews and suggestions :-)**

* * *

**As long as he needs me **

**January 1996, Azkaban**

_As long as he needs me,_

_Oh yes, he does need me_

Her tattoo was burning again. The Dark Mark of the snake winding its way out of a skull's mouth had been burning for a while now, on and off, on and off, ever since last year. She had been starting to have dreams back then. She had been hearing her Master's voice, calling to her, summoning her. She felt a burn in the summer of last year that had felt like her whole arm had been set on fire; and she loved it. She knew then it meant that her beloved master had **had** to join him!

It's funny, but for once, she was jealous of her cousin, she was jealous of Sirius! How the frigging hell did the bastard do it? She **had** to get out of this bloody prison! She was one of the few people who had actually tried to **find him**! Surely he wanted to find her and thank her for doing what he did? Surely he must feel something for her – surely he must realise that she, unlike any of his so-called followers, would do ANYTHING for him? She tried to find him after that backstabber Pettigrew led him to the disaster that happened at the Potter's, for him! She turned the Longbottoms insane, for him! She went to Azkaban to effectively rot in the hope that one day he will reward her, for **him**!

_In spite of what you see_

_I'm sure that he needs me_

But it has been 7 odd months since the summer. And absolutely nothing has happened. She never heard anything from the other prisoners. She knew that it had been Crouch Jr (and Pettigrew, oddly enough) that had raised him to life, she heard his cries when being given the Dementor's Kiss, but she had so many other questions for the Dark Lord: how did he come back? What exactly happened to him when he murdered the Potter's? What were his plans now? She saw fewer and fewer visions in her sleep, dreaming of the "good old days" when she was at his side. She no longer heard his voice in her sleep, calling to her.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix"

Narcissa had warned her; she had warned her many a time that she was making a mistake in joining him. Her dear sister thought that the Dark Lord didn't even know what the words 'love' and 'loyalty' mean, let alone understand them! And maybe she was right? Maybe he had forgotten about her? Maybe even after all she had done for him, it **still** wasn't enough? She was the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, and if even **she** hadn't done enough, would he **ever** be satisfied? Would he **ever** be happy, not just with her, but with the beautiful world they'll create when Mudbloods no longer exist? The thought of it was making her more insane by the minute.

_Who else would love him so,_

_When they've been used so ill_

The tattoo burned again. This time, it felt different: it was a tad stronger and it wasn't just pure pain. It gave a feeling that Bellatrix couldn't really describe; it was the same kind of power and almost pure pleasure she got from working for her master, from performing a Cruciatus curse on someone. She heard a hiss from the two cells on either side of her: Antonin Dolohov and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange; they could feel the burn too. Before she told herself otherwise, Bellatrix brought her arm to her chest and licked the permanent black burn on her skin.

_I'll love him right or wrong_

At that moment, there came a crash and the next thing Bellatrix knew, was that where the wall had been, there was now just a drop of however-many-feet into the sea. Bellatrix slowly walked towards the wall/gap, drunkenly. And she felt the charm placed on the prison (certainly around that area) to stop prisoners from disapperating going in the storm's wind… She was free, she was actually free! She felt the harsh winds in her tangled hair, making it even wilder then she ever thought possible, leaned forward and laughed; and as she laughed she made a promise:

_I won't betray his trust_

_Though people say I must_

_I've got to stay true, just as long as he needs me_

_As long as he needs me – Oliver_

* * *

**_I thought this song was perfect for them, but also I could see it in Narcissa/Lucuis as well (I do have another idea for them though). Thanks therefore to the advice of ArdeaSpark and A Trail of Whispers for approving the decision ;-)_**

**_I have never really written anything dark, as such, so let me know if I did that justice..._**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	5. On my own (GinnyXHarry)

**Hello! Here's another one shot - and in this episode, Ginny contemplates rejecting Dean Thomas for Harry Potter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Les Miserables (unfortunately)**

* * *

**On my own (Ginny/Harry)**

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

The red-headed girl looked up at Dean Thomas smiling down at her. She had to admit he was attractive: skin and eyes the colour of chocolate, incredibly tall, fairly clever but there was one thing missing. He was Dean Thomas. He wasn't perfect. He'd only be a substitute to the guy who she really wanted to be asked out by: messy black hair, green eyes and a lightening scar. All she can see was her and him walking along the Hogwarts grounds at night, under that Invisibility cloak of his.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver,all the lights are misty in the river…. And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

Ginny had always had a… soft spot I guess for Harry Potter. She could remember even before going to Hogwarts herself, getting a letter from Ron, telling the Weasley family that he was friends with the famous Harry Potter himself. She remembered feeling so jealous – she wanted to meet him too! And then when she came down to breakfast one day, in her dressing gown and slippers, to find him sitting with her family; and he smiled and said hello to her. And do you know what she did? She ran off. 'Some Gryffindor eh?' she thought.

Ever since then, she couldn't deny having a teeny tiny crush on the boy, especially when he saved her from Tom Riddle in her first year. And so, it was only natural to think that she'll be with this boy forever.

_And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind, still I say there's a way for us_

But she was young and she only knew him because he's her brother's best friend! Would she have known him in the first place end of, let alone as well as she does, if he wasn't? Would he have known she even existed? Seeing as he does though, and knows her fairly well, what now? Because they're close wouldn't it be really odd? Wouldn't it affect their friendship? Would he ever talk to her again if and when she actually gained the courage to tell him how she felt?

And then, in her 3rd year, he found out from Hermione that he had a crush on that blubber-head Cho Chang. On the surface, she seemed indifferent; but on the inside, she was distraught.

_I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river…_

_….I love him but every day I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending_

It wasn't until her 4th year and Harry's 5th year that he started dating Cho. She could see him walking to her at the mirror in the Room of Requirement and felt sick. She wasn't stupid; she knew what was going to happen. And sure enough, Hermione told her that Harry had kissed her; and Cho apparently had cried a lot. Ginny couldn't help **but **burst into laughter. It was so typically Cho! But even so, he was with her now, she could mock and laugh all she wanted and it wouldn't make a difference. Michael Corner asked her out the next day. She accepted. She had nothing to lose now.

She and Michael lasted a couple of months before she let him go. She couldn't really feel anything with him, they had no chemistry. She couldn't imagine it lasting long-term. Harry had also broken up with Cho at the time too, but Ginny had just grown tired. She had grown sick of waiting around for Harry "the Chosen One" Potter to get his bum into his gear, open his eyes and do something about it.

She loved him, but only when she was on her own, only in her dreams, in her ideal world. And the world, especially in the state it was in now, was anything but ideal…

"Yes Dean, that'll be nice"

_I love him, I love him, I love him_

_But only on my own_

_On my own – Les Miserables_

* * *

**_I LOVED writing that! Not only because Les Mis is MY FAVOURTIE MUSICAL EVER and On my own is possibly my favourite song from that show (and maybe in in general) but seeing as I have been (and still am I guess) in Eponine's shoes (or in this case Ginny's) meant it kinda has come from the heart and got a couple of things off my chest. I hope you appreciate that. _**

**_Again, shout out to A Trail of Whispers for the suggestion :-) _**

**_Please keep your reviews _**

**_Thanks :-)_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	6. Till I hear you sing (LilyXSnape)

**Trying to listen to this with a podcast on the Avengers at the same time: "There's only one God, and he doesn't dress like that" (brilliant quote) ;-)**

**I do not own HP or Love Never Dies**

* * *

**Till I hear you sing (Snape/Lily)**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

**September 1****st**** 1991**

"Potter, Harry!"

"Potter she said?" someone whispered.

"**The** Harry Potter?"

Like the rest of the Great Hall it seemed, Severus Snape turned his head towards a small, thin boy with messy black hair, a lightening-shaped scar and green eyes; almond-shaped emerald green eyes. The very same almond-shaped emerald green eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past 10 years; Lily Evans' eyes.

_The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by…._

_…. And weeks pass, and months pass, seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

Lily Evans (or Potter as we should call her now) was the love of Severus' life. She was fairly small and slight, with hair the colour of red wine and… well, we've already mentioned the eyes. They used to be friends. They used to be best friends when they were younger. It was him who worked out and told her that she was a witch. Their friendship lasted a while; she talked to him when no-one else would, she did homework with him, she protected him from those bastards Potter and Black when they were bullying him.

But then in their 5th year he blew it. He called her the unforgiveable – and no matter how hard he tried to apologise, she never spoke to him again; she never forgave him. No matter how many times he dreamt of her eyes opening in front of him like a butterfly opening its wings and whispering "I forgive you Severus", it never happened. She never sang her musical laugh towards him ever again.

_Time runs dry, still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

_'Till I hear you sing once more_

And then in their 7th year, his worst nightmare came true. He saw her one day walking down the corridor, hand in hand with Potter. **James Potter! **She was now siding with the bastard that had bullied him for almost all his Hogwarts life! He turned round just in time to see Potter kiss her hair and hear Lily let out a little giggle; like a jingle for an annoying adverts tingling his ears. Severus felt sick. It should be **him **at her side, it should be **him **protecting her from the Death Eaters; not clever, suave, arrogant, Mr-Perfect-Head-Boy-Quidditch-Captain James Potter! From then on, Severus lost it, he gave up. That night, he agreed to go with Avery and Mulciber out of the castle to Hogsmeade – apparently the Dark Lord was ready to meet him.

As the years passed, it didn't get any better. As he got deeper and deeper in "the cause" and dark magic, she was living a happy life. She got married, she had a child, she was playing the hero; all with **him**.

Severus clenched his fists with anger as the boy sat nervously on the rickety stool. The green eyes were the only thing from Lily – but otherwise, he looked **exactly** like Potter was when he was 11. He was **Potter's **son. She got married to **him**, she had **his **son, she joined the Order of the Phoenix with **him**; and she died **with him and all because of him**. She died protecting **Potter's son**! If she hadn't got together with Potter, none of this would have happened!

_And music, your music, it teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

When he heard what that Black had done Severus broke. He cried, he was bitter, he was angry… He was angry at Potter of putting her in this situation in the first place, angry at Black for betraying them, angry at Dumbledore for not protecting them properly. He even became angry at Lily herself for not accepting or believing him, and for getting herself into this mess! But when it came down to it, Severus came to realise it was **his** fault. **He **was the one who let Lily down all those years ago and pushed Potter to grow up enough for Lily to go to him. **He **was the one who didn't prove to her he was sorry for what he did. **He **was the one who overheard the Prophecy in the first place and **he **was the one who told Voldemort;** he **was the one who put her and her son in danger…

He may have gone to Dumbledore and begged him to protect them, he may have begged the Dark Lord to spare her life, but it was still because of him the Potters were in hiding in the first place... let alone dead...

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for_

And so therefore, **he** was the one who had to make it up to her. **He** was the only one who had to make sure that she didn't died in vain. Dumbledore told him that one day, the Dark Lord will return. He doesn't know when, but one day he will. And when that day comes, Severus will have to protect the boy. He will have to become Dumbledore's spy…

Harry was still sitting on the stool. For some reason, the Sorting Hat was taking a long time with him. Lily once told Severus that the hat was considering putting her in Ravenclaw for a second. Maybe this Potter boy will be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff… just anything but-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Of course he would be. Just like a Potter.

_I'll always feel no more than halfway real_

_'Till I hear you sing once more_

_'Till I hear you sing – Love Never Dies_

* * *

_**I have done enough James/Lily stuff (seeing as they're my favourite couple), so it was interesting and a nice change to try one from Snape's perspective this time. **_**_I really really really wanted to do a Phantom song for Snape, and even though I thought LND was a bit odd (I saw the DVD of the Australian production), I thought the song suited him perfectly :-)_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	7. Mix Tape (VictoireXTeddy)

**Well, aren't you lucky, two from me in one day! I am on a roll! I thought it'd be good to have something a bit more light-hearted after the last one. :-)**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Mix tape (Victoire/Teddy)**

**Shell Cottage**

**2****nd**** July 2015**

"Hello Bill, is Victoire in?" asked a fairly shy 17 year old boy.

"Of course she is Teddy" Bill replied, "She's just in her room. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you"

Bill Weasley fully opened the door to Shell Cottage and Teddy Lupin stepped inside, climbed the stairs, turned right and knocked the door to Victoire's room.

"Who is it?"

"What do you mean 'who is it?'? Is that really how you treat your best friend?"

"Teddy?!" She opened the door and threw herself at her. Teddy only caught her and pulled her into a hug just in time.

_He likes me, I think he likes me_

_But does he __**like me**__ like me, like I like him_

"Hey Vic," he whispered into her hair "Missed me?"

Victoire laughed, "Missed you? I saw you two days ago!" She blushed a little bit; just enough to give her cheeks a tad more colour. Teddy loved it when she did that. Correction, he just loved her full stop. He had fallen in love with his oldest and best friend and had not really any idea what to do.

"So what brings you here this time then?"

That was then Teddy remembered why he had come over to Shell Cottage in the first place. He reached into his baggy hoody pocket and pulled out a CD. He had promised her one day that he would make a copy of all the Muggle songs of his Grandma's that she liked. Last summer, when she came over to his house once, Andromeda had found the gramophone and played all the records that she and Ted would listen to when they were young. There were a couple in particular by the Beatles, and the Four Seasons (at least, that's what Teddy remembers) that Victoire absolutely loved and had the two of them dancing. It was at that moment when Teddy realised that he loved her; and if he only knew, Victoire also loved him back.

_Will we be friends or something more?_

_I think he's interested, but I'm not sure_

You see, Victoire also really liked him for a long time, but now, she knew she loved him. He loved his colour-changing hair (but especially in turquoise), she loved his naturally grey eyes, she loved his strong jaw and hold, and she loved his kindness, his bravery, his loyalty. But they had been such good friends for such a long time; she didn't know what to do. She was scared, terrified in fact of all that going out of the window and he would avoid her forever. If only she knew that Teddy was terrified of exactly the same thing as she was…

Her face lit up when Teddy pulled out the CD.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend Vic, remember I said I'd do it for you one day?"

"I thought you were joking, I never thought you were serious!"

"Well, I was." He grinned at her. "Actually, do you mind if I use the loo?"

"Of course not, you remember where it is?"

_Sometimes when someone has a crush on you_

_They'll make you a mix tape to give you a clue_

As Teddy turned towards the loo, Victoire started to read all the songs that Teddy had put on the disc. She couldn't believe that Teddy would do something like that for her. Why would he… unless…? Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same as she did after all:

_"You've got a friend in me", the "FRIENDS" theme, "That's what friends are for"_

'Shit!' Victoire thought. But then she looked further down the list:

_"A whole new world", "Kiss the girl", "My heart will go on"_

Ok, maybe there's still hope:

_"I am the walrus", "Fat bottomed girls", "Yellow Submarine"_

… What was that supposed to mean?

"You ok Vic, you seem awfully quiet"

Victoire jumped. How long had been standing there? Teddy was leaning over her shoulder, trying to breathe in her scent – flowers, sea-salt and vanilla; and Teddy loved it. He tried not to laugh at Victoire's surprised face.

"Sorry, I scared you didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did a little bit" She smiled "Teddy, thank you for this CD, I was just looking at what you put on it – great songs"

"Oh good, I would so since you were dancing to a couple of these in my Grandma's living room like a crazy person"

"Oh Merlin, you remember that?"

He laughed, "Of course I do Vic, I was doing it with you remember?"

She nodded. "That you were"

It then went quiet for a little while. Neither teenager really knew what to say. They were both a little embarrassed, they were both blushing. Victoire had put the CD down on the bed and was now starting to fiddle with her silvery blonde hair.

"Vic?"

"Yes"

Teddy swallowed, "Well, my friends are going to see the singer at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night. Do you want to come with me?"

Victoire almost started to think she had become deaf – was Teddy asking her out?

"Is that a date Lupin?"

Teddy went red and tried to put on a smirk, but was failing miserably. "If you want it to be? Either way, it'll be a blast"

"I'd love to come"

"Alright I'll see you then. I've got to go home now I'm afraid. Grandma will want me for tea round about now."

"Ok, fine. See you tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you to the gate?"

"It's ok, I'll see myself out"

They hugged and then Teddy left the house, turned out of the gate and disapperated. When she was sure he had gone, Victoire turned to her bed, picked up the CD lying on it and beamed to herself.

"He likes me" she whispered

_Sometimes when someone has a crush on you_

_They'll give you a mix tape to give you a clue_

_Mix Tape – Avenue Q_

* * *

**_I adore Avenue Q! It's one of the few things I have actually seen in London and it was amazing, so so funny! Go and see it if you can :-)_**

**_Keep the advice coming in_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	8. No one but you (ChoXCedric)

**Hello again. Writing this made me cry!It's going to be a bit depressing again, but here we go.**

**I want to see this show so badly!**

**Remember, reviews are always appreciated, but no bull crap: "I aint got time for that!"**

**I may be British, but I do not own HP or WWRY.**

* * *

**No one but you (Cho/Cedric)**

**Summer 1995**

**_Hey Cho,_**

**_Do you fancy coming shopping with me and the girls tomorrow? It'll be fun. We haven't seen you in ages! Aimee and I found a really great ice-cream place in London, you'll love it – they have mint choc-chip!_**

**_Hope to see you there,_**

**_Marietta _**

Cho folded the letter and placed it on the table along with the stack of other letters she'd got from her fellow Ravenclaw friends over the summer. They had all been asking her similar things, but she didn't really want to know. She didn't feel it was safe to go wondering around; and even if she did, she didn't think she could go out and have fun again. Not after what happened that day.

_A hand above the water, an angel reaching for the sky_

Ever since Cedric died, Cho had felt like there had been a Dementor right outside the door, slowly giving her the Kiss. She never felt pain like it. She was still numb; she was still in shock over what happened. Voldemort had come back, Voldemort had killed Cedric, Voldemort had then tried to kill Harry too... Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…

Cho turned to the two pictures on her desk: of a tall sandy haired Hufflepuff in dress robes standing beside her at the Yule Ball, laughing, the other with the two of them in yellow and blue Quidditch robes. That picture was from the day they met. Cho had been a replacement Seeker last year when the usual, Adrian Corner, got badly injured and had to go to St Mungos. So she went out, did her best against Hufflepuff and managed to win – even against Diggory! After the match, Cedric had come to congratulate her and hugged her - and then Marietta managed to get that photo whilst they were being oblivious.

_One by one, only the good die young,_

_They're only flying too close to the Sun,_

_And life goes on without you_

Cho liked him from then on. She didn't just love his looks, but also his kindness to her and his smile. He seemed to be the only one who could bring Cho out of her shell, who could make her less shy, who can give her more confidence. She was able to talk to Cedric with ease, unlike every other guy she happened to like who shoved her away because she lost her ability to talk.

She remembered feeling so happy when he asked her to the Yule Ball! She felt happy when she stepped down to see him looking so handsome in his dress robes… and then when he kissed her cheek at the end of the night…. Oh Merlin! And then he went…

She just couldn't believe that such a nice, kind boy could have had his life ended like that? He didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve to die! He was so young and had so much to live for! He could have been a professional Quidditch player, or a healer, or an Auror! Every time Cho thought of that, was when the tears really started to flow.

_Is it raining in heaven?_

_Do you want us to cry?_

Cho never seemed to stop crying these days. She'd wake up with red eyes, they'd silently start when she was trying to read a book or do some work, she'd start sobbing when trying to eat her dinner and then she'd go to sleep sometimes chocking on her own tears. The taste of salt was all too familiar to her now. She felt absolutely pathetic, even though she wasn't one of those brave Gryffindor's. ('Like Harry' she thought. 'I wonder how he's getting on?') She wanted to be brave though. Wouldn't Cedric want her to be? But every time she tried, she just couldn't do it. If anything, she'd just cry harder than usual.

_There's a face at the window_

_And I'll never ever say goodbye_

She'd sometimes see Cedric's shadow on the floor or the pavement during the very few times she left her room, let alone her house. He'd always be in her dreams – good and bad. There was no escaping it… And she had to accept it.

**_Dear Marietta_**

**_I can meet you at 11 at the Leaky Cauldron if you like?_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner._**

**_Love Cho_**

She just had to accept it. There was no one like him; but he was gone.

_One by one, only the good die young_

_They're only flying to close to the Sun_

_Crying for nothing, crying for no-one_

_No-one but you_

_No-one but you (Only the good die young) – We will rock you_


	9. Timeless to me (MollyXArthur)

**Hi! Here we go again :-D**

**Imagine Edna is Molly in this one ok.**

**I do not own a thing. You know that.**

* * *

**Timeless to me – Molly/Arthur**

**The Burrow**

**November 1999**

"We're going to have a baby!"

The whole Weasley family stared at Bill and Fleur with their eyes wide open, none more so than Molly who effectively squealed and ran to give a tight hug to her first-born son and her daughter in law.

"Can't breathe Mum" gasped Bill "And you're going to suffocate the baby too"

Molly pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy for you both! But-oh there's so much to do, there's-"

"Wait until I've told Harry first!" piped Ginny

"And let me at least tell Hermione," added Ron "Before you start worrying about A, B and C!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"This," Arthur butted in, "For the moment calls for a celebration. Why don't we organise a little party. Just us, and kids' respective girl/boyfriends "

"Don't forget Andromeda and ickle Teddy" said Fleur "He'z going to have someone to play weeth avter all"

"Brilliant idea" said Arthur, "Let me go and find that Muggle champagne that Hermione brought us for Christmas, that'll be perfect"

Arthur then turned round and went down into the Burrow's cellar where many a thing was hidden. What was it Hermione said when she came down here? "Looks like a TARDIS?" Whatever that was. Arthur got so busy searching for the bottle that he didn't hear his wife come down the stairs until he turned to look in the box next to her.

_Styles keep a changing, the world's rearranging_

_But Edna you're timeless to me_

_Hemlines are shorter, a beer costs a quarter_

_But time cannot take what comes free_

"What is it Mol?" Arthur asked, "Something wrong?"

Molly was sitting on the stairs wiping her hands on the front of her apron. She let out a small laugh.

"Don't you feel old Arthur?"

Arthur thought for a while. "Not in the slightest. Why?"

"Don't you remember what we're having this party for? Because in a few months time, there will be the first Weasley grandchild running around here; and then it'll be Percy's wedding! Then he and Charlie will have kids, and then George, and then Ron, and then (Merlin help me) my baby Ginny!"

"She's not a baby anymore dear, Ginny's 18 now."

"I know Arthur, but it seemed only yesterday that she was born and now look at her with Harry! Look at Ron and Hermione! It seems only a week ago to me that we were like that" Molly fidgeted "And now look at us, expecting our first grandchild! We're not getting any younger Arthur! We're both already getting wrinkles!"

_Some folks can't stand it, say time is a bandit_

_But I take the opposite view_

Arthur put down the box of Muggle alcohol and sat himself down on the stairs as close to Molly as he could, trying to take her hand. It was slightly sweaty now, but he didn't care.

"You're absolutely right, but that doesn't mean we can't live like we did when we were younger. Well, actually, we had more freedom than when we were younger. There was no threat of any dark wizard back then. But Voldemort's gone now, remember Molly, we should be celebrating!"

"I know bu-"

"Don't interrupt me," he laughed "What I'm trying to say is that I was thankful every day that we were alive, that you were alive. And you know what made me happy those days? Coming home from work to have another evening spent with you and the kids. To me, time is a gift Molly, let's embrace it!" He smiled at her "We've got nothing to lose"

Molly wiped her eyes a little. "Ok, and by the way, the champagne's in that box over there", pointing to a box in the corner.

Arthur got up, looked around, and found the bottle – as well as an old record to "A Cauldron full of hot strong love". He grinned at her and summoned the old record player.

"Want to dance?"

Molly got up and took his hand. It felt like just when they were younger… All she could see was the song and Arthur's hand guiding her in a land without time.

_Some folks don't get it, but we never fret it_

_'Cause we know that time is our friend_

_And it's plain to see that you're stuck with me_

_Until the bitter end_

_(You're) Timeless to me – Hairspray_

* * *

_**I hope you think that was a good choice.**_

_**I love Hairspray - seen both UK tours of it - the first time with Michael Ball as Edna - he was SO FUNNY in this song! There is another tour (different cast obvs) going on atm, so if you can, see it - it's amazing!**_

_**And yes, before you ask, I love Dr Who ;-)**_


	10. Kiss the girl (DoreaXCharlus)

**Well, aren't you lucky again, two out at once (pretty much)**

**This was a request from I Ship Rose (think that's right, sorry if that's wrong) to use James' parents. It's defo not the best story I've written, but I hope I've done my best with it. I had the idea for the song etc in my sleep. **

**And yes, this does count! TLM was on Broadway for a little while!**

**NB: I say Charlus and Dorea are 25 in this to start with - I think it works well :-)**

* * *

**Kiss the girl (Dorea Black/Charlus Potter) **

**Potter manor **

**New Year's Eve 1942**

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Charlus Potter gulped when he saw a small young woman sitting at a table alone, in a blue satin dress and a matching ribbon in her auburn curls.

"Wow Miss Black, you look lovely tonight"

"Err, thank you" Dorea blushed. She couldn't' deny it to herself anymore that she felt feelings for Master Charlus Potter, despite him being one of her closest friends when they were at Hogwarts, and during Auror training. The Blacks and the Potters did not normally get on at the best of times (even though they were both Purebloods, the Potters were considered Blood-Traitors); but despite that, and she being a Slytherin, he being a Gryffindor, they got along well – and she always managed to find a way to sneak out unnoticed from her parent's stuffy Ball to go the Potter's REAL New Year's celebration. The Black's didn't even have fireworks!

Speaking of which, it was nearly midnight! There was a tradition at the Potter's to give someone a kiss at midnight. Dorea would give anything for it to be with Charlus. She'd liked him for a long time now – possibly from about their 5th year…

"Come on Dorea, I have something to show you" Charlus took Dorea's hand before she could protest and lead her up a flight of stairs. Dorea almost thought she was hallucinating at first – Charlus had never done this before to anyone. And what would her parents think? "That's a very improper way to hold a girl," they'd say. Her mind wondered to what was happening at their place – did they notice that she wasn't even there? Would they be secretly plotting to find a husband for her behind her back? She thought it was a **miracle** she wasn't married yet knowing her family!

Charlus continued to lead her towards a room that had a window overlooking the whole of the Potter grounds. It was incredible. 'Wow' she thought.

Charlus looked at his friend almost spell bound looking out at the garden who had let go of his hand and was pressing her face right up at the glass. He loved the way her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, or the way it caught her hair so it looked like fire. He didn't just liked this girl, he loved her; and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her right here and now and not wait until the chimes kicked in.

_Yes you want her, look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

"Are you ok?" Charlus asked her. "You're really quiet"

Dorea pulled out of her trance. "Sorry. It's just beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I come up here a lot. Mainly when I need to think or when I'm studying. It's become my personal space"

"I thought you had a bedroom?"

"That has only become to be there for just sleeping." He chuckled. Dorea laughed too, and stared out again to the west. Charlus knew then she was thinking of home. "Do you want to go back?"

Dorea looked at him like he was being mad. "Of course I don't, but I'm worried they'll find out what I have been doing every New Year for the past 10 odd years. I'm surprised it's lasted this long!" she laughed. "I'm surprised they haven't found out what my real job is yet. They still think I have some Secretary work at the Ministry, and even then they disapprove of it! Can you imagine when they find out that there is a member of the Black family being an Auror?"

Charlus took her hand and gave her a sad smile. "You're very brave to defy them, you know that?" She nodded. "I always told you you should have been in Gryffindor with me."

"Who knows?" she whispered "Maybe someday there'll be a Black that will be."

At that moment the bell struck 12 and the fireworks started to go off. The new year had begun – and Charlus went bright red.

"C-can I kiss you?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He cleared his throat. "Dorea Black, do I have permission to kiss you?"

To his utter delight, she nodded.

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

When she went home, she was caught for the first time in 10 years; and she wasn't afraid – she told them the truth. They had her name wiped off the Black family tree, but she didn't care. It was worth it. He proposed to her the very next day.

**35 years later**

"Are they really together? After all his moping and groaning, are they _really_ together now?"

"Let's find out Dorea dear."

Charlus grabbed his wife's hand as they followed their son and a very pretty red-haired girl through the Potter manor under the Invisibility Cloak. And before the young couple could go into his bedroom, Charlus cast a quick spell and conjured up some mistletoe similar to that at Hogwarts. His son was therefore stuck until he could kiss the girl. She blushed a little bit behind her smile and he let out a burst of laughter. Charlus and Dorea knew that their son knew they were there.

"As if I need an excuse like mistletoe to kiss my girlfriend!" James bent his head a little and kissed Lily sweetly on the lips.

"That takes me back" Dorea whispered. Charlus kissed her cheek.

_Sha la la la la la don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la don't stop now, _

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl – The Little Mermaid_

* * *

**_Let me know what you thought of that song choice please!_**


	11. Suddenly Seymour (AliceXFrank)

**Another requested couple for you :-)**

**This one is a tad darker than my previous ones, so bear with me.**

**Remember, I don't own anything. I just would like people to enjoy reading my work**

* * *

**Suddenly Seymour (Alice/Frank)**

**Hogwarts, 1976**

"Well, that's done, it's been quiet tonight."

"Yeah I guess"

"See you Monday?"

"Yeah, see you"

Emmiline Vance gave her fellow Prefect a wave and continued along the corridor towards Ravenclaw tower. Frank Longbottom turned on his heel and going back the way he came, made his way back to Gryffindor tower on the other side of the castle. It had been a fairly quiet night; they only found a couple of Hufflepuffs snogging in a broom cupboard. Frank couldn't help but roll his eyes whenever he happened to come across something like that whist out on duty. He told himself he would never do that to his future girlfriend, and he will treat her decently; if he ever got one at least. Frank was an in-betweener, he was nobody particularly special and he didn't exactly have a history when it came to girls. Though he smiled at that fact; Sirius Black in the year below him and made him glad he didn't have a _history_ as such – there was no way he would want a reputation like Sirius had.

He kept walking down the corridor and from the corner of his eye, he thought he could see a shoe sticking out from an alcove in the corner. Frank walked closer and could see the tip of another shoe; and he could hear the very faint muffles of someone crying; a girl crying.

_Lift up your head, wash off your mascara_

_Here take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away_

He tip-toed closer, trying not to scare the poor girl; it didn't do a thing though because the next thing he knew, he heard "Go away!" through the girl's sobs. Frank stopped dead; he knew that voice.

"Alice?"

Like Sirius Black, Alice Prewitt was a fellow Gryffindor in the year below Frank with a chocolate brown bob and permanent twinkle in her eye. They had known each other well enough ever since some Marauders party celebrating some Quidditch match (again!); and Frank had fallen in love with her at first sight.

"Frank?" Alice turned her head towards him. Her eyes were red and black from crying and her from eye make-up running and there were a couple of stray hairs sticking to her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" she whispered shakily.

"I should be asking you that question." Frank immediately went up to her, plonked himself on the floor, slotted his arms around her and pulled her into a tight ball. Alice cried onto his robes. To be honest, Frank had no idea what to do other than rub her back and whisper "shush" in her ear. When she had calmed down enough he asked her: "What's happened?"

"My boyfriend dumped me, badly; just because we didn't share the same opinion on things."

_Nobody ever treated me kindly…_

_… I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly_

_He'd snap his fingers and me, I'd say sure_

"Who was he? Your ex I mean?"

"Amos Diggory," Frank shuddered. He knew Head Boy and Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Amos Diggory had a reputation almost as bad as Sirius Black's! He was really starting feel useless, but this was Alice cuddled up next to him, he wasn't going to abandon her!

"Err, what happened?"

Alice swallowed. "Well, we'd been together for about 3 months now and he seems to think it's ok to, shall we say, move on to the next stage… but I'm not ready for that. I told him and the next thing I know, he slaps me!" Frank turned his head and now noticed a faint bruise on her left cheek.

"He didn't…. you know… do anything to you did he?"

"No, God no!" Frank breathed a sigh of relief "But he shouted at me for ages and if I hadn't ran away when I did, I think he might have done." Alice started crying again, and Frank pulled her closer. He was going to **kill** that bastard Diggory when he next saw him! How dare he do that to Alice! How dare he even **_be _**Head Boy when he thinks even thinking of doing what he did, and was probably going to do are acceptable!

He pulled Alice out of his embrace a little and looked straight into her eyes – they had lost their twinkle.

_Show me your face, clear as the morning_

_Though things were bad, but now they're ok_

"Alice, I'm not exactly the best at this, so bear with me; but I want you to listen to me ok?" she nodded "That guy is a complete dick, do you hear me. He doesn't deserve you, not in any way. And you did the right thing. There is no way anyone should be forced into doing something like that."

Alice nodded and hugged him back. She couldn't help but smile. Frank had treated her better in just a few minutes than Amos did in the three months they were "dating"; he treated her better than **any** other guy did actually. She didn't often get lucky with a boy like Marlene did, but whenever it did, it always ended in disaster.

"It's not going to last forever though. There's someone out there that when the time comes, will treat you like a princess"

Alice giggled to hide her shock. Can Frank read minds?

"Thank you"

_Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me_

_He don't give me orders, he don't condescend_

They stayed like that for a while until Frank whispered in her ear: "It's late. Come on, we should go back. Your dorm mates will probably be worried about you." She nodded and taking his hand, they got up from the dirty castle floor and walked to the Gryffindor common room. They only caught the Fat Lady just in time before she went to sleep.  
It wasn't until they reached the dormitory staircase that they realised they were still holding hands.

"Well, I should be getting to bed." whispered Frank nervously. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me"

He was about to go but Alice squeezed his hand. "Wait Frank, you've done so much for me tonight. I want to do something for you too. Is there anything you can think of?"

Frank racked his brains. He would have loved to ask her to go out with him, but unlike Diggory, he had something called tact.

"Err, I guess you can sit next to me watching the Quidditch to-"

The twinkle in Alice's eye had come back.

"Done"

And with that, she let go of his hand and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Frank could hear the cries of "Alice Prewitt, where have you been?" by three very worried Gryffindor 5th year girls. Frank smiled and climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

You know what they say; every relationship has to start somewhere…

_With sweet understanding, Seymour's my friend…_

_…With sweet understanding, Seymour's my man_

_Suddenly Seymour, Little Shop of Horrors_


	12. Make a move (HermioneXRon)

**Hello again! As you have (hopefully) read, my last chapter was pretty dark compared to most of my other bits of work, so I thought it was time to have something lighter again.**

**If you laugh in any sense, I'll be happy :-)**

**Includes cameos from **_Fred_ **and** **_George _****Weasley (you'll understand what I mean later) ;-)**

* * *

**Make a move (Hermione/Ron)**

**Some random forest, England**

**February 1998**

"Hermione, food's ready."

Hermione put down her book and went outside the tent to where Ron had actually got his bum into gear and had actually made some food with the rabbit that he and Harry had caught that day.

"Is Harry still asleep?"

She nodded. They both knew that Harry needed all the sleep he could get these days. It was tiring being on the run, but especially for Harry. He was the one that got the most stressed by all this stuff about Horcruxes and Hallows. Ron poured some of the rabbit and mushroom stew into a bowl for Hermione. Their fingertips touched as he passed the bowl over to her.

Hermione's cheeks went a tad rosy. "Thanks"

_There's something going on around here, _

_I've been watching and the signals are clear_

_A nervous laugh when he brushes her skin, _

_The sweaty palms, the big dopey grin_

_'Oh hello, what have we got here?'_

**_'Hermione and 'ickle Ron, all alone'_**

Ron froze. There was no way Fred and George could be out here! Was he going mad? He looked over at Hermione, who was blowing on her stew as if nothing had happened. 'I must be hearing things' Ron thought.

**_'Oh no you're not, we're here alright, aren't we Freddy' _**

_'You bet Georgy! Oi, Ron, look at your shoulder you loony!'_

So he did, and… 'I must be out of my mind!' Ron thought, seeing as he swore he could see a tiny Fred and George sitting on his left shoulder. 'What are you doing?'

_'We, Ron, are trying to help you out'_

'With what?'

**_'What do you think? With Hermione of course! Did you seriously believe that we didn't know how you feel about her?'_**

Ron tried to ignore his "brothers" and helped himself to stew. 'I don't care, I'm doing fine'

**_'Are you sure about that? Because it looks a bit awkward from our end. All you're doing is making goo-goo eyes over your food-'_**

_'If you call that food!'_

"Mm, Ron, for a first attempt, this is actually really good" Ron was snapped out of his vision by Hermione giving him a small smile and eating another spoonful of stew. Ron smirked over his left shoulder.

_'Whatever. The point is, you need our help here in setting the mood. Look, see that'_

Ron turned to the edge of the woods; the Sun was starting to set.

_The scene is set right out of a book_

_With a sunset and a beautiful girl_

**_'Go on then. Talk to her'_**

Hermione then shivered a little bit; Ron saw an opportunity. "Are you cold?"

"Not really," said Hermione. "It's just the wind." She turned her face from her food and her feet and Ron himself; and started to laugh.

"What?" Ron asked. Had she seen Fred and George?

Hermione let out the tiniest smirk. "You've got a leaf in your hair". Ron shook his hands through his hair as "Fred" and "George" starting howling with laughter. 'Plonkers' he thought.

**_'Oi! That's not nice! Now keep going, talk to her about something, anything'_**

Ron racked his brains. "So, err, do you seriously think the Hallows exist?"

Hermione shrugged and they started to talk a little on the mission, her family and the weather. It was only in short bursts and fairly awkward; like a lot of their conversations were these days. Ron started to feel shyer by the day when he was with Hermione. Even after living on the run for months, and so her hair was really tangled and she generally didn't look her best, she still made Ron a bit weak at the knees. He was becoming more grateful when he went off hunting rabbits with Harry so he could get away from that. Hermione loosened her grip on her spoon and started to play a little with what was left of her stew.

_'Ron, we are in your corner buddy, but you've got to tell this girl what you really feel deep down'_

**_'You may never get another chance, so go on. Just open your heart and-'_**

"Err, Hermione…"

_'Here we go'_

"Yes Ron?" said Hermione quietly, pulling her question-mark face at him.

**_'Oh he's gonna tell her!' _**

"… I was…"

_'Oh I can't take this'_

"… well, I was…"

**_'Uh-huh'_**

"…I was wondering…"

_'Ok'_

"… I was wondering…"

**'SPIT IT OUT!'**

Ron gulped and pointed to her stew. "Are you gonna eat that?"

**'MAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'**

_You gotta turn up the heat, you gotta butter the pan, you gotta make a move and don't be afraid_

_Reach for her hand, maybe give her a kiss, she's waiting for a move to be made_

_Make a move – Shrek the musical_

* * *

**_This was not my original song choice for them. My first choice was "I'm not that girl" from Wicked (if you would like me to make that as a separate one-shot in the future, let me know), but this came on my Spotify and I thought it suited them down to a T! _**

**_C_****_heck out the rest of the Shrek the Mus. soundtrack too. I thought it was going to be really cheesy, but it's actually pretty damn good! Here's hoping for a UK tour ;-)_**


	13. I'd be good for you (NarcissaXLucius)

**This was insanely hard to right! So please review people!**

**I'm going to see Evita in August - can't wait!**

**And I do not own a thing!**

* * *

**I'd be surprisingly good for you (Narcissa/Lucius)**

**Black Manor**

**New Year's Eve 1968**

"Welcome Mr Malfoy, may we take your cloaks?"

"Thank you Mr Black," said Abraxas Malfoy, flinging his, his wife's and his son's cloaks on top of the Black's poor House Elf.

"It's wonderful to see you again, my old friend." said Cygnus Black, "And of course your family."

"Likewise," replied Abraxas "Have you changed something around here, or is it just my eyes playing up again?"

"Oh, no, don't worry Mr Malfoy" said Druella Black who came in to step beside her husband. "We've done some re-painting in the drawing room, terrible colour before if I do say so…"

_But when you act, the things you do affect us all_

_But when you act, you take us away from the squalor of the real world_

Fourteen year old Lucius Malfoy paid no attention to Druella Black's warbling. Instead he was focused on the girl standing next to their mother; fair Narcissia. Lucius had thought she was always attractive, but he seemed to think that she had blossomed right in front of her; that she was hiding her true beauty under her Slytherin robes. She was wearing a purple gown that hugged her slim figure, her blonde hair curling down to her shoulders.

Narcissa was also transfixed on Lucius himself. He was so handsome! She was having a really hard time to look normal, let alone calm. 'Why can't I be like Andromeda?' she thought. 'And not have the pressure and drama of actually liking someone?' She looked over to where Bellatrix was, talking to her fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix was always so calm whenever she was around boys. She had pretty much every Pureblood Slytherin in her year, and the few years above, at her feet until her engagement to Rodolphus was announced…

"Narcissa" her mother hissed, giving her a slight nudge in the ribs.

Narcissa shook herself from her thought and looked up surprised to see Lucius Malfoy holding her hand. "May I have this dance Miss Black?"

Narcissa could feel her mother's gaze boring into her. "You may."

Lucius kissed her hand and walked her over to a large room where there were a few couples dancing. Just as he grabbed her waist, Narcissa could see Bellatrix grinning at her from the corner and giving her a thumbs up. That was when the key to combatting her nervousness clicked in her mind – Bella was an actress. So Narcissa would have to be an actress too.

_It seems crazy, but you must believe, there's nothing calculated, nothing planned_

_Please forgive me if I seem naïve, I would never want to force your hand_

_But please understand, I'd be good for you_

Lucius took her other hand and they started waltzing.

"What was all that about?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about Narcissa?"

She laughed, "All that formal talk? You know who I am Lucius, I'm no stranger to you; am I?"

"You're not" he agreed, "But seeing as I am an only child of a very respectable Pure Blood family, I would like to make a good impression of myself to your parents."

Narcissa laughed again. "You're already in my parent's good books. What's with the extra push?"

Lucius leaned closer to her ear. "I overheard my parents yesterday. Apparently, they, and your mother and father are interested in you becoming my betrothed."

Narcissa nearly trod on her partner's foot and tripped at the same time. She had no idea about this! She was only 13! As far as she knew, Andromeda didn't have a possible suitor yet! And Bellatrix hadn't been engaged for that long, only since the summer!

"Forgive me, I was just very surprised to hear that, that's all."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable, I was shocked too. They don't know I heard them."

"You'd be wise to keep it that way for the moment."

They kept dancing and all the while, both of them over mused over that Lucius had said. If their parents went through with this, they couldn't really get out of it. Cygnus and Druella were lucky that Bellatrix only said "At least it's Rodolphus, it could have been a lot worse" and not hexed them. And it was true that for both parties, it would be a very respectable partnership – the Blacks and the Malfoys were both considered royalty in the Wizarding World. The music stopped and Narcissa back a step from him.

"Is something wrong?"

_I won't go on if I'm boring you but do you understand my point of view_

Narcissa looked up at him, and then smiled. "I was just thinking; if this is true, then we should get to know each other better. I mean, we hardly talk at Hogwarts, only occasionally at parties like this. It wouldn't be a good idea if we tie the knot but not know a thing about each other." Inside, Narcissa was a nervous wreck. It was only one thought that kept her composure together: 'Think like Bellatrix; be an actress!'

_Please go on, you enthral me_

Lucius laughed. "That is certainly true. So then Miss Black," he said, talking her arm "Would you like to get to know me?"

"I'd love that" Narcissa let Lucius lead her away to another room where she knew they'd be able to talk with a little more privacy – rather than one in which their parents would be breathing down their necks.

'Remember,' Narcissa thought, 'Think like Bella, think like Bella. Be an actress, be an actress'

…

Andromeda watched her sister from the "ballroom" doorframe in disgust. She hated Narcissa acting so unlike her usual self just to attract that slime-ball Malfoy. She always thought Narcissa was intelligent, but the way she was batting her eyelashes and the way she was talking to him sounded fake – like a Slytherin; it was indeed the right house for her sister. Andromeda had had enough. She went upstairs to her bedroom to change out of her tight ball dress into Muggle clothes. Apparently, a blue eyed, mousy brown haired, Muggle born friend of hers was holding a REAL New Year's party that night…

_I can understand you perfectly_

_And I like what I hear, what I see and knowing me; I would be good for you for you too_

_I'd be surprisingly good for you - Evita_


	14. The time of my life (FleurXBill)

**Two in the same day again! After all that thinking "what the bloody hell could I do for these two" I FINALLY had my EUREKA moment when I was watching Dirty Dancing again - and of course, it has been adapted for the stage so BOOM! **

**I do not own anything, remember**

**PS: random it may be but I now cannot stop to Jersey Boys ;-)**

* * *

**The time of my life (Fleur/Bill)**

**1996**

"À tout-à l'heure Bill" whispered Fleur, kissing his cheek. Bill smiled at her and disapperated back to his flat in London. His cheek still tingled where his girlfriend had kissed him; and he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help it whenever he saw Fleur, whether in person or in a picture, and just when he thought of her.

_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone who'll stand by me_

Until he met her at the Triwizard Tournament, he didn't think he'd actually fall in love with someone. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends when he was Hogwarts, but they never lasted. When he saw Fleur, of course he thought she was gorgeous; she was part bloody Veela for Merlin's sake! It wasn't love at first sight though. It didn't come until she came to Gringotts. It came after being her colleague. It came after realising she needed English tutor; and then being her tutor for a couple of months. It wasn't until then that he started to even recognise that he had feelings for this young, French girl.

And then, his mum told him that she wanted to bring over all her children that weren't at Hogwarts over for dinner (though Percy was being a complete git), and then suggested he bring someone. Fleur was the only person in Bill's mind; seeing as she had already met them, he felt it wasn't just the happiest, but also the safest option.

"I would love zat" she said, when he had finally found the courage to ask her.

_Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something, this could be love_

He was always a fairly shy person, but Fleur was making him shyer by the minute. He was paranoid that everything would come out of his mouth would make him sound like a complete twat; not to mention, he was no film star. He was starting to think that Fleur was WAY out his league – and he was her tutor! There would be no way, in his mind that she would even think of him that way! But when the dinner was over (which had gone surprisingly well despite Charlie's ANNOYING AS HELL date), she ended up kissing him! She ended up telling him she really, really liked him!

"Errr, I'm sorry, what?"

Fleur retracted away from him. "I'm sorry, I should reely get going." But Bill grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No Fleur, please don't walk away. I was just surprised, that's all. I really like you too. I mean it!"

_Yes I know what's on your mind, when you say "stay with me tonight"_

They talked it over, and decided to give dating a shot; and they never looked back. Every day, Bill had fallen deeper and deeper in love with her, he would stop and stare into space just imagining her face and he would miss her like Hell when she was away from him.

Bill looked at a picture taken of him and Fleur on their first date. It was very simple, just taking her for a coffee and then a Muggle fair that happened to be in the town he lived in; it was fascinating for both of them, neither of them had seen anything like it (and Bill had made a note to tell his father all about it). In the picture, he and Fleur were holding hands and smiling and laughing in front of the giant Ferris wheel. Bill smiled at the memory. It was hard to think that this was only about a year ago. Fleur had truly given him the time of his life…

And it was then that he made his decision. "That's it." he said out loud. "She's made me so happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and we don't know how much time we're going to have with Voldemort around. It's time; I'm going to ask her."

_Now I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before,_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth; and I owe it all to you_

_(I've had) The time of my life – Dirty Dancing_

* * *

**_Mmm such a classic! That was the hardest song choice for me by a mile! I know exactly what I am doing for my last few now :-)_**


	15. Can you feel the love (TonksXRemus)

**Time to go all Disney again!**

**This was another tricky one - but I LOVE Remadora! They were my favourites when reading the books and they're still one of my favourites now :-)**

**Get reviewing people! **

**I own nada, remember. _This part of dialogue was direct and paraphrased from "The Half Blood Prince" - so please don't kill me copyright people._**

* * *

**Can you feel the love tonight (Tonks/Remus)**

**1995-7**

"Remus, is that you?"

A thirty-five year old Remus Lupin looked up from reading the Daily Prophet to see a woman in her 20s, with a couple of piercings in her ears and short bright pink hair that was feathered and layered. Her eyes changed from turquoise to gold in a couple of seconds. "Nymphadora?"

"That's _Tonks_ to you Mr Lupin!"

"What brings you to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"She happens one of the best Aurors I have ever trained, that's why." said Alastair Mad-Eye Moody gruffly from behind him.

Remus gasped, "You're an Auror?"

"You bet!"

_Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony, in all its living things_

They talked a hell of a lot – they had a lot to catch up on from not seeing each other after the time he been asked to babysit once in Sirius' place when she was six. She showed him all the things she could now do with her abilities. She changed her nose into a pig's snout, an elephant's trunk, a duck's beak; it made Remus smile, it made him laugh; and he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Three days after they reunited, it was the full moon, and he was therefore absent from the Order meeting.

"Hey Sirius, where's Remus?"

Sirius' face went a little pale. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Sirius showed no emotion. "He's a werewolf."

Ever since then, Tonks then understood why Remus distanced himself a little from the rest of the Order. 'Poor guy' she thought. She became determined to be Remus' friend. She wanted to make him smile and laugh for the rest of his life. And that's what she did. She sat next to him at almost every Order meeting and she talked to him. She treated him with a kindness and respect that Remus had never before seen in a girl (except in Lily). He started to look forward to meetings to see her smiling face… and that was when the doubts started.

_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see_

_The truth about her past about my past, impossible; she'd turn away from me_

_He's holding back, he's hiding; but what, I can't decide_

Remus wanted to be friends with this girl so badly…. Oh the hec with it, he liked Tonks. He was starting to like the small girl he used to babysit. Only she wasn't six years old anymore. She was a woman now; quite a beautiful one at that! She was so comfortable with being different than other people, and was such a genuinely attractive person. And that was why he didn't deserve her. Firstly, he was poor, he always had been. And he was thirteen years older than her! And last but not least, he was a freaking werewolf! The transformations had been better than before thanks to the Wolfsbane potion, but it was still incredibly dangerous! What if he hurt her? Or worse still, what if he bit her by accident?

"Remus, I don't care!" she told him, after finally getting the confidence to tell him that she liked him.

"Tonks, I'm being serious, you're making a mistake. I'm dangerous, I'm no good for you!"

'Why Remus?' she thought. 'Why won't you be the King I know you are, the King I see inside?'

It didn't get any better during that year. Sirius died that summer, and both of them were obviously distraught. And in his grief, Remus kept pushing her away from him. Tonks had never cried as much in her whole life as she did in those few months. Remus was constantly on her mind. Her metamorphic abilities suffered and she lost weight; even her Patronus changed to that of a wolf. She didn't realise that until she had to help escort Harry to the school. 'The Patronus is meant to be a projection of your most positive feelings' she thought. She then became determined to make Remus realise who he really was.

_Can you feel the love tonight, you needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are_

It was quite frustrating. She must have gone to Molly's house for tea and support a million times. She must have told him about a million times what she thought of him; and every time, he had pushed her away. Sometimes, he had shouted at her, badly; he had even made her cry quite often. Remus wanted to kick himself every time he did that. He hated having to do that. He loved Dora – since when did he think of her as Dora rather than Tonks? But he was no good for her. There was no way he'd be able to look after her properly, especially with his condition and the war.

Then, they were called to Hogwarts – Dumbledore died, Death Eaters had infiltrated the school, and Bill had got bitten. She along with him and the whole Weasley family watched as Fleur ran to Bill's side and still treat him the same. She still loved him. 'Even Wormtail could have worked that out' Remus thought.

**_Tonks had had enough then and grabbed the front of Remus' robes. ___****"You see!" she said, glaring at him "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care! And I don't care either! I've told you a** million times!"

It took a little persuasion from her, as well as the Weasleys and even McGonagall; but finally, Remus understood. That night, he lead Tonks to a corner, flung his arms around her; and for the first time since Sirius' and even possibly James' and Lily's deaths, he cried. He **_really_** cried.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

_And if he feels the love tonight, in the way I do_

_It's enough for this restless wonderer, just to be with you_

_Can you feel the love tonight – The Lion King_


	16. I don't know how to love him(RoseXScorp)

**This one's a long-un. I didn't realise until I finished it...**

**I own nothing whatsoever.**

**I have also gone and corrected bits and bobs from the previous chapters. **

**I'd LOVE more reviews please!**

* * *

**Please read the postscript at the bottom if you have been liking this story!**

* * *

**I don't know how to love him (Rose/Scorpious)**

**Hogwarts, 2023**

'Bloody fantastic!' Rose thought 'Why oh why was I put on Prefect duty with him?' She kept on walking to the end of the corridor to find a very tall, slim, and rather handsome Slytherin 6th year waiting for her where they promised to meet for rounds that night. The boy rolled his eyes.

"You're late. Come on, let's get this over with."

_I don't know how to love him,what to do, how to move him…._

_… I don't know how to take this, I don't see how he moves me_

_He's a man, he's just a man_

Rose would have loved to have come back with something witty, but there was no point. She felt like she couldn't physically speak, and even if she could, it would have been pointless. It wasn't as if Scorpius Malfoy hadn't got used to her sharp tongue over the 5/6 years they had been at Hogwarts. What she **couldn't** get used to was just how much he and her attitude towards him had changed. He had gone from some snotty git, to someone fairly decent; well, that's what she told her family. In real life, Rose could now see that Scorpius had **always** been a nice person – it was just hidden by people's perceptions of him and his family (and childish instinct of course).

She could remember the day well, when her dad had effectively told her that Scorpius **will **be her (or Al's) rival simply because Mr Malfoy was Uncle Harry's rival back then. All her life, she had been told stories about the war from her parents and her other family, and they were told that the Malfoys had been on Voldemort's side; therefore, they were bad people. She had therefore taken her dad's word, and worked hard, and got good marks; thing was, Scorpius got good marks too. They were virtually neck and neck. What followed was a good old-fashioned rivalry between the two of them, lasting for years.

But then, one day last summer, Harry found her looking at the picture of his parents.

"You know," he said "They used to hate each other"

"They did?" And then Harry had proceeded to tell her all he knew of their story – how they went from hate to love. Rose wrung her hands, she had to ask: "Uncle Harry, was Mr Malfoy as bad as Mum and Dad say?"

Harry ruffled his hair "Personally, I think your dad exaggerates it; seeing as one of Draco's friends tried to kill Hermione, Ron has never forgiven him. But I could see at times during the war that he really didn't want to do some of the things he did. He especially didn't want to kill Dumbledore-"

"He didn't though, did he? Wasn't it Snape?" And as Harry continued his story, Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for Scorpius. The Gryffindors like her hated him and his family for being Death Eaters; but no doubt the Slytherin's hated him too because they consider the Malfoys traitors who abandoned "the cause"….

That September, when they returned to Hogwarts, she decided to stop being mean to Scorpius and let him be himself. 'Let's see who's the real you' she thought.

_Should I bring him down, should I scream and shout?_

_Should I speak of love, let my feelings out?_

And of course she saw it. On the first day, she'd got into an argument with some Slytherins trying to stop them bullying a 1st year:

"How dare you talk to me, filthy half-blood!" sneered Lucas Goyle, pointing his wand straight at Rose's throat.

"Let her go Goyle" said a voice behind her "She's not worth it"

"As if we should listen to you, blood traitor!" Scorpius then went and kneed Goyle right in the balls! If Rose didn't have a 1st year hiding behind her leg, she would have been laughing like mad, because it was hilarious!

The next day, they were made partners in Potions – and **then **in Transfiguartion and Ancient Runes! It was insane! But the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him as a friend, the more she made him smile and laugh; the more she liked him and his platinum blonde hair as possibly more than her friend… and the thought of it was driving her MAD!

_I never thought I'd come to this, what's it all about?_

"Rose…?"

Rose shook out of her daydream. It was near the end of their duty. They had found quite a few couples in abandoned classrooms and broom cupboards, and Peeves… being Peeves on the 4th floor. "Yes?"

"You haven't spoken to me the whole time. Is something wrong?"

"No" she said. "I'm just tired."

At that point, a shadow started to come round the corner; obviously Filch. The next thing Rose knew was that Scorpius grabbed her hand and dragged her to the closest alcove.

"What are you doing Scorpius? We're on duty, it doesn't matter if-"

"I don't care; I have something to tell you." Scorpius gave her a long, hard look. "Rose Weasley, I love you!"

_But if he said he loved me, _

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened_

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_

Before Scorpius regretted it, he cupped her face with his hands and bent his head so their lips met. He had done it! He was finally kissing the girl he had liked for so long – the one who he thought was unattainable because of her family, because of _his_ family! Until this year, he thought he had no hope because she just didn't want to be near him; but Scorpius persevered. His father had told him to not make the same mistakes that he had made, and he wasn't going to let him down. It took Scorpius a second to realise that the beautiful mahogany-haired girl he was kissing was also kissing him back! So he took full advantage and deepened the kiss.

Rose almost couldn't believe what was happening! She was being kissed; by Scorpious! And bloody hell, he was an amazing kisser! His lips were soft and warm, and the kiss didn't make her want to heave. She kissed him back, let him deepen it, let his tongue in! Her stomach was acting like a pancake! 'Who'd have thought eh?' she thought 'Scorpius Malfoy, a good kisser!'…. wait, Malfoy!

She harshly pulled away from him. What was she even thinking? What the hell would people say when they find out she was snogging Scorpius Malfoy? What would her dad think?

In the faintest whisper, she heard: "Rose?"

"I'm sorry."

_I'd turn my head, I'd back away,_

_I wouldn't want to know_

She ran. She ran like a coward and didn't look back.

"Rose! Hey, ROSE, WAIT!"

She was a fast runner though; there was no way he'd be able to keep up. She ran all the way to Gryffindor tower and to her bedroom, and hid under the covers, not bothering changing. What the hell had she done?! Why the hell had she done that….?

Why did she run away from the one boy she liked – and the one boy who also liked her back?

Rose pulled the covers over her head and cried.

_He scares me so,_

_I want him so,_

_I love him so_

_I don't know how to love him – Jesus Christ Superstar_

* * *

**_First thing's first: this was an idea from DarylDixon'sgirl1985. Thank you so much! I don't think it could have been ANY better!_**

**_Secondly, because I feel like it, I would like to play a game with you. (mwhahaha)_**

**_I have one more story to put up in the series. So, if you want to play, in the reviews/comments box, I would like you to place guesses to:_**

**_a) who's missing?_**

**_and b) what song have I chosen for them?_**

**_I will give you a couple of clues - the song will be from a show that I have NOT already used. (Co-incidentally following the pattern of the series itself, and making me look like a right geek!) It's __from something you will have at least heard of (unless you live under a rock, which I doubt) ;) and if you have a look back at the previous chapter, there is a teeny tiny clue there if really clever. _****_Anyone who gets BOTH right, will get a mention in the last chapter :-)_**

**_So come on people! Get reviewing and guessing!_**

**_I have not written the last bit yet, so it might take a while._**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	17. All I ask of you (LilyXJames)

**This was the one that gave the idea for the whole series in the first place. I was watching "Phantom of the Opera" (the 25th concert version - it makes the film look like a piece of dung) and during this song, it was like I actually SAW Lily and James, it was almost TOO perfect. I could have just written the whole damn song! They are my favourite couple and that is why I have saved them till last.**

**Also seeing as I was set on this song for these two, you can see why I was with Snape's choice in the end ;)**

**This one took ages to both write and proof-read, which is why it has taken so long. **

**I appreciate as many reviews as I can get please! **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading this :-D**

**Remember, I do not own either Harry Potter or Phantom**

**Ok, I won't keep you any longer. Here is my final tale from Shaftesbury Avenue:**

* * *

**All I ask of you (Lily/James)**

**Godric's Hollow**

**January 1979**

When Lily Evans returned to Godric's Hollow, she collapsed on the floor sobbing out of fear and exhaustion. She, along with her boyfriend and fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix were nearly captured by the Death Eaters; and had met and defied Voldemort himself. Lily knew that that face (if you could call it that) would haunt her dreams; he was like a phantom in the way his red eyes burned the way into her mind. She felt a pair of strong, familiar arms holding her, trying to sooth her and comfort her; but she couldn't help but cry on her boyfriend's shoulder.

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears,_

_I'm here, nothing will harm you, my words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears,_

_I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you_

"Shh," whispered James gently, rubbing her back "It's ok Lily, we got away remember? He's gone, he can't hurt us here."

"I know, but I was so scared James, I-"

"And that's ok. I was scared too. I thought I was going to lose you!" He held her tighter.

"We could have lost anyone tonight," Lily muffled. "We were lucky to all get out alive!" she looked straight into his hazel eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you too, and I'm scared about how much time we'll have left! How many more people that we love are we going to lose? I'm scared that this war is never going to end!"

James held her for a moment longer; and then after a minute, without saying a word, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Just wait here will you? I'll be back in a second." He turned his back on her and rushed up the stairs. Lily started running her hands where James' arms had been. She still found it surprising how just a brush of his skin could comfort her and protect her, even for a second. He was the only one who could take her away to a dream world with no war, no Death Eaters and no Phantom master of theirs. But then she always had to come down to Earth somehow. 'My God,' she always thought 'Who _is_ this man who hunts to kill?'

"Lily?"

She jumped. She hadn't even heard James come back down, or feel the sofa moving as he sat next to her and take her hand. Lily looked at him quizzingly. Was he shaking?

"Lily, do you love me?"

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you'll need me with you now beside you_

She almost felt like laughing. "Are you mad? Of course I love you, you dolt! Ever since my parents died, you're the only thing I have left!"

James started shaking again. Lily lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his fingers. There were times when he needed to be calmed too.

"Sorry," he said, "I just had to ask. And you should know that I love you more than anything in the entire world; my life, my family, my freedom. And I have been thinking about what you just said for a while now. And you're absolutely right. We always knew when we were in Hogwarts that it wasn't going to be easy when we left. We knew the risks in joining the Order, we knew what was out there. But until going on our very first mission, it never really hit home for me exactly _how_ dangerous it was."

Lily nodded. Both she and Marlene had been hurt badly with the Cruciatus Curse and had to be in St Mungos for about a week.

"I also remember something Dumbeldore told me once. He said that Voldemort doesn't understand the idea, or have the capacity to love someone; and then, I realised that it will be love that will one day defeat him. You and I are the complete antithesis of him! Loving you has become my hope for this bloody war ending. I was going to ask you on your birthday, but considering what's happened tonight, I don't want to wait any longer. You've been the only woman I have ever loved Lily, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anywhere you go, I want to go with you." he said sincerely.

'What is he doing' Lily thought. And then, to her shock, still holding her hand, James got off the sofa and down on one knee.

"Lily Christine Evans, will you marry me?"

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I'll follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

She had thought she had seen it all, but then James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen sat in the middle of it when he opened it. Lily's mouth opened in complete surprise. She started crying again. How could she have wasted at least five years pretending not to want anything to do with this man standing in front of her, especially when he loved her that much? She didn't know what she'd do without James, especially since her parents passed away. Petunia still didn't want anything to do with her and she could have easily became homeless if James hadn't taken her in. He had treated her like a princess; no stuff that, like a queen! She had loved going to sleep and waking up next to him; and she too wanted to do that for the rest of her life.

She nodded her head at him, smiling for the first time the whole night.

"Yes! A million times yes, you idiot!"

James beamed back and slotted the ring on her ring finger. He wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry,"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," Lily started to laugh "I'm crying because I'm happy! James Charlus Raoul Potter, I love you so much!" She couldn't hold back anymore and pulled him into a loving but passionate kiss. James happily kissed her back. After a while, they pulled apart from each other, and it ended up with them both lying on the sofa, their arms wrapped around each other.

James bent his head a little and whispered in his new fiancée's ear: "We're going to come out of this war alive Lily. You'll see; you and me together."

"I know" she kissed him again. "Thank you James, for giving me hope again."

They ended up falling asleep on the sofa in each-other's arms.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

_All I ask of you – The Phantom of the Opera_


End file.
